Devils of the Underground
by ViewtifulZ
Summary: What happens if Dante and Vergil fell into the underground
1. Chapter 1

Devils of the Underground

Dante

It had become clear to me what was about to happen to one of us. One would die, the other would return home. I didn't want it to be like this, but it is. We ran at each other screaming, ready to deliver the final blow. And yet, I couldn't muster the courage to get rid of the family I had left. I landed my blow, and Vergil fell to his knees. He then proceeded to walk towards the edge of the cliff we were fighting on, and jumped. I dashed down the side of the cliff knowing that if I ran fast enough I could catch him and stick the landing. I got the first part. The second I almost got.

Vergil

I always knew my brother was an idiot, this just pushed that point further. Once I saw my brother running after me to save me from this fall I knew he was dumber than I had originally thought. He couldn't even get the landing properly so I had to use trick to safely put us on the ground. Once we were on the ground I told him, "I always knew you were an idiot Dante, but this was even worse than I imagined." He attempted to reply with, "did you have any better ideas." To which I said, "please think before you speak Dante. Where are we anyways?" "Not in hell, I can tell you that much." "This is what I meant by thinking before you speak." We then decided it was no use arguing and proceeded.

Dante

After arguing for a bit me and my brother set off through the only open door, where we were met by a talking flower. "Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. Golly you two must be new to the underground. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." "I think we can handle ourselves thank you very much," Vergil answered, "and besides, I know what you were going to do, but were on a different level than your dirty tricks." "Well nothing left to do but kill it," I said, raising rebellion over my shoulder. Vergil objected and next thing I knew there was an…. anthropomorphic goat lady standing in front of us?

Vergil

Dante appeared to be just as confused as I was when what appeared to be an anthropomorphic goat lady came to greet us. "Greetings my children," were the first words to come out of her mouth and then Dante decided to cut her off. "Excuse me lady, last I checked we weren't part goat," Dante said rudely. "Dante," was all that was necessary to say before it became worse. "Forgive my brother; he can be quite impulsive. Though please refrain from calling us your children please." "Then what do you wish to be called?" she asked. "Vergil will be fine for me." "Dante." "Very well then. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Now please follow me." It was at that moment I realized the flower had disappeared. I figured I could teach it some manners later and followed Toriel into the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vergil

We followed Toriel into the next room. Upon entering the next room, she said, "The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between riddles and door keys. You two seem like intelligent young men, why don't you figure this one out yourselves?" I then noticed six switches on the ground and a lever on the wall. Two of the switches were on a floor that was a brighter shade of purple then the rest of the floor. Dante, impatient as he is, was trying to force the door open with Rebellion and Beowulf. After yelling at Dante to stop trying to force the door open I noticed a sign next to him reading "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road." It was then that I realized what to do, so I stepped on the switches that weren't on the lighter part of the floor and pulled the lever. The door then creaked open allowing us to pass. "Very well Vergil, you seem to have a talent for this sort of thing," Toriel said as the door opened.

Dante

After Vergil opened the door to let us pass we came to a room with three levers on the wall. Two of these levers had markings next to them saying "If you can read this pull this switch" and "Pull this switch too." Both of these were signed by Toriel so I asked her, "I'm sorry was there supposed to be thinking involved here?" "Just pull the levers," Vergil replied, using trick to get to the further marked lever. Toriel was surprised by this and asked, "How is he able to do that?" Me and Vergil both replied with "Magic" then went into the next room. The next room was very plain nothing there but a dummy in one corner, Toriel blocking the door, and a training dummy in the other corner. "As a human living in the underground monsters may try to attack you. If you do get attacked, strike up a friendly conversation…" I cut Toriel off there. "Excuse me, did you think these weapons were just for show?" "We will not settle anything with conversation." Vergil said harshly, following my statement. "If we are going to be attacked then we will make sure they pay dearly." "Dante how about a demonstration, but nothing too complicated?" We agreed to demonstrate, and took a side of the training dummy. We started a combo that lasted nearly two minutes (it would take too long to describe) and after we ended Toriel looked at us awestruck. After a brief pause she said, "define complicated." At this point I asked Vergil "did you call that too?" He answered with "did you think it was difficult?" Toriel, astonished, asked us to follow her to the next room.

Vergil

After that Dante and I went into the next room. It was then that I noticed the lack of branching paths. In the beginning I figured it would be a labyrinth given that this place was called the Ruins, but I digress. We next walked into a room with a peculiar bright purple path at the entrance, I made a mental note of it before walking down a small passageway. Inside this passageway we were attacked by a small frog, and that was a liberal use of the word "attacked." Dante and I both figured it wasn't worth the effort to kill such a weak creature so we walked by it avoiding killing it. Then we walked into a spike maze. I then decided to have my brother do this puzzle, so I used trick to go to the other side and have Dante figure this out. I thought it was a good plan until I heard Toriel say "this is the puzzle… but. Here take my hand." she then proceeded to walk Dante across the maze like Dante was her child. Toriel looked surprised that I was already on this end. I just walked into the next room, annoyed at Toriel, and the other two followed me. The next room was a plain path with a pillar on the other end. We walked in silence to the other end, and when we reached the door Toriel turned around and said something rather strange. "I would like you to stay here until I return," she said in her usual polite manner. Dante asked "haven't we already proven that we are more than capable enough to handle ourselves?" "Still I would like to surprise you," Toriel answered, a cheerful look in her eye. "Here I will give… umm… Which of you two is older?" "That would be me," I answered. "Okay well I will give you a cell phone. Call me if you need anything," she said, leaving with the same cheery look.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Please stop following/favoriting. My stories suck_

.

Dante

After Toriel left, we immediately decided to continue through the ruins. The next room was very bland, just a door at the end of a hallway on the right and a door on the left. The only interesting thing was a ball of light directly in front of us as we entered. I asked Vergil if he knew what it was, but he reacted like it wasn't there. I felt the urge to touch it and suddenly something flashed in my mind. File Saved? What did that mean anyways? I had no time to figure out, and Vergil knew nothing ablut it. Hell, Vergil couldn't even see it, so we just moved along. Going to the left first we just found a pedestal with candy on top of it. Curiously I took a piece and ate it (there was a sign on it saying "Take one" so I did). It tasted like the exact opposite of liquorice. I took a few more and moved with Vergil to the other room. Nothing of interest there, just a rock, a pressure sensitive switch, and a sign that says "3 out of 4 rocks recommend you push them." It was simple what we were supposed to do.

Vergil

Still trying to figure out what the non-existent ball of light Dante was asking me about, we went into the next room where there was a floor with cracks all over it. I tried walking across it, but I fell through. I fell on a patch of leafs with an odd, rectangular pattern to them. I went to inspect the other patches of leafs. They also had the weird rectangular pattern to them, so I looked at the sign on the far end of the room. It read, "Please don't step on the leafs." After memorizing the path through the leafs, I returned to the top floor and instructed Dante to follow me through to the next room, where there was a ghost. The ghost was laying on the floor repeatedly saying "z" out loud, pretending to sleep. Dante and I agreed to move him with force. Fighting him wasn't hard but when Dante delivered what should have been the final blow, the ghost said, "Ummmm you do know you can't kill ghosts right? I was just lowering my HP because I didn't want to be rude. Sorry, I just made this more awkward, didn't I? Pretend you beat me." He then disappeared. I got a bit hurt when we were fighting the ghost but it didn't seem important.

Dante

Once we were done fighting the ghost we were attacked by Mike Wazowski. Two of them actually. They actually did manage to hurt Vergil more than he already was, and because he couldn't shrug off being cut across the stomach like I could, he needed a hand through the rest of the Ruins. He did his best to hide his blood, cut, and holes in his coat, but he couldn't cover all of the holes. He needed some way to defend himself with only one hand, so I gave him Ivory. We were both out of Vital Stars from our fight in hell, so the only way Vergil's wounds would heal was from waiting and careful medical practice. Maybe Toriel could help with that. There was a sense of urgency as we were going through the Ruins with Vergil nearly dead. We eventually got to another weird ball of light. I still don't know what they were or why Vergil couldn't see them, but weird balls of light aside we ran into a couple of frogs menacingly croaking at us. Vergil tried shooting them, but he couldn't muster enough energy to fire more than five shots. I took Vergil to the corner of the room and placed him on the ground. I took Ivory back from Vergil, and attacked the frogs. Vergil was losing blood fast, so I needed to be quick. The fastest this was getting done was in the Devil Trigger.

Vergil

I was laying helplessly on the ground as Dante was fighting whatever fodder had appeared. My vision was blurred from the loss of blood, and there was one temporary solution to stop it. Sitting there, I tried to pull enough magic out of me to activate the Devil Trigger, and on the sixth try I got it. As my vision cleared up, I saw what I thought was Dante's demon form standing over me. I then felt my demon skin tear away, leaving me in my more vulnerable state. My vision soon blurred again, with the last thing I could see clearly was Dante changing back into his human form. He grabbed my right shoulder, and helped me through the rest of the Ruins. There wasn't much of the Ruins after that, just a few empty rooms with the occasional frog or one-eyed creature. After a short limp, we saw a tree with no leafs, a small, cozy house, and Toriel. She held a cell phone in her right hand, apparently attempting to call us. "Vergil!" she said with concern. "You've been hurt. Come inside. I'll get bandages and an ice pack." Agreeing to this arrangement, Dante walked me inside, and into a small room clearly designed for a small child. The twin sized bed was just barely long enough to hold my full body, and soon enough Toriel came with medical supplies.

Dante

I was helping Toriel apply the bandages when I realized that she didn't know how to properly bandage a person's wounds, and snapping my fingers to activate Quicksilver, I started bandaging Vergil's wounds properly. When my magic ran out, Vergil noticed, and called me out on the fact that I could've saved a lot of time by using Quicksilver to go through the Ruins faster, but I never use Quicksilver because I think its worthless. About a month later when Vergil finally recovered, we started sparring on the front yard when Toriel was doing housework. After all, Vergil was in bed for about a month, leaving his muscles to weaken, and his muscle memory to also get worse. This happened nearly every day for a week, and lasted until we were called inside because dinner was ready. After that week, we confronted Toriel about leaving the Ruins. Her reaction to this was to run to the basement, where she said the only exit was.


End file.
